


1 : 4

by AlmostThere104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostThere104/pseuds/AlmostThere104
Summary: The last time he saw Jun that aggressive and reckless (and hella sexy, mind you), was when Sho accidentally made that damn button fall out of its place.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33





	1 : 4

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching some old VSA episodes and the idea hit me hard. Didn't know what titles I should give it so I decided randomly.

_What did you do this time?_

Sho questions himself through his post-orgasm haze. He tried to maintain his balance once Jun let go of him to dispose the condom but his legs gave out so now he’s on the floor. On his stomach, because his back burns after being abused constantly by the wall.

It’s not the first time they have it rough like this. These violent nights always make them sore and exhausted but sated with pleasure, and Sho’s more than happy to wake up the following morning with how he ached in all the right places. Both of them crave for it, but because of their works, they have to consider the time and the level of intensity.

Especially Jun, being the gentle sadist as he is, would never risk them being limped at work on the next day. To make up for that, he would go all out when he got the chance and Sho’s legs would be useless all day long.

So with how Jun pushed Sho against the wall and edged him twice tonight when they both know Sho has work in the afternoon tomorrow without him asking Jun for it (and by asking, it means a lot of coaxing and seduction, which hasn’t been working effectively since they’re not young anymore), Sho knew something was not right.

The last time he saw Jun that aggressive and reckless (and hella sexy, mind you), was when Sho accidentally made that damn button fall out of its place (Sho swears he only touched it, in a little too rough manner because he was emotional okay, Jun sewed the button Sho gave him on his own uniform and only revealed it to the magazine, and to Sho, after nearly two decades, of course Sho couldn’t stay calm when he saw it).

So maybe he did something and pissed Jun off this time too. That’s the only explanation to his state right now. 

A cold hand grabs his face and tilts his head up, snaps Sho out of his thoughts. Sho cannot read Jun’s expression since the light above is too bright, so he begins first:

“Hey.”

There’s only silence answering him. Sho wants to say something more but the position is making him uncomfortable, his body almost gives out when finally Jun speaks:

“You better train yourself more if you want to satisfy your _four wives_.”

The fingers dancing along his jaw is sending fire into his skin. Sho blinks, tries to compose himself but fail miserably as a hand starts touching his back, then slides down dangerously close to his buttocks.

“It was a joke, you should know all of my soul and body are devoted to my Macch— _Ah_!” – Sho grunts as Jun flips him. The burns on his back get stronger when they meet the floor. _Damn, the pain feels so good_.

His comment about adopting the polygamy system must have ticked Jun off. They were talking about the roles of each member of Arashi if they’re a family with Itou-san, and it’s not surprising when Sho got the father role (like almost everytime). Ogura-san was mentioned and everything could have ended peacefully since Ogura-san took care of Arashi for a long time and decided Jun must be the mother if only Sho hadn't said that he wanted all other four members to be his wives. Sometimes he forgot how possessive Jun could be.

“I must have been neglecting you for too long which cause you to have that kind of unnecessary thoughts” – Jun whispered, hovering above Sho’s body, mouth on his neck. “Let’s me make it up to you, starting from taking care of your _needs_ as much as _four wives_ would.”

The glint in Jun's eyes shouts "I mean every words I say" and Sho shudders in anticipation.

The next morning, when Jun was doting on him (because Jun’s gentle and felt guilty after snapping out of his lost mind), Sho start questioning himself (again) about what he should do to get another wonderful night like yesterday.

And he remembered his upcoming appearance on This is MJ corner.

_Bring it on, Macchan_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's the list of informations I use for the fic:
> 
> \- Jun revealed the story about the legendary button on November 2018.  
> \- The VSA episode in this fic was aired on April 25th 2019, the moment happened when it's Arashi's Kicking Sniper turn.  
> \- This is MJ vs Sho (or ShoJun vs The Staffs lol) was aired on September 28th 2019.


End file.
